


i kissed a boy

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin-centric, Party, Songfic, Straight Na Jaemin, Yes another one teehee, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Now, this wasn't what Jaemin planned. He would've just gone home since he didn't have a girlfriend to entertain anymore. But something about these guys lured him in. Like he wanted to be with the strangers to find out what they meant by ‘company’.And here he was kissing them.





	i kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> ten years of i kissed a girl by katy perry.. woo

Hina was around somewhere. Perhaps found someone more interesting, Jaemin thought. To be honest, he'd been at better parties, hung around with better people. The ones Jaemin were with now we're pretty rowdy, too intoxicated unlike himself. Maybe he should get another drink, so he did.

Something mixed with another drink Jaemin surprisingly didn't know the name of, he downed the substance even if it burned his throat like bleach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hina, wrapped in the arms of some unknown stranger. However Jaemin didn't feel the pool of jealousy he should've. Didn't find himself moving from his position in the kitchen at all. He felt nothing.

Jaemin ripped his eyes away when he saw their lips meet. He didn't want to watch no more. Instead, he got another drink of whatever the fuck that was.

And after three more, he was beginning to feel it. The tingle in his fingertips, lightness of his body. Jaemin felt floaty, happier that Hina got dragged away out of his sight. Someone was approaching him now, slightly shorter than him but well built. His hair was swept back nicely, but his face seemed cold.

And just as this one was about to speak, someone turned into sometwo, another guy appearing from behind him who was shorter than the first dude.

“Hey pretty.”

The shorter one spoke first, with brown hair parted in the middle and sparkling eyes. Wait, was he trying to hit on him?

“Is blondie here alone?”

Jaemin was straight, but he didn't find himself stating that at all. “Yeah, and I was waiting for someone like you to turn up.”

Jaemin faced the boy and held his small hips. He was brave. Never had he ever even thought about liking a dude, someone that's the same species as him. However, he wouldn't consider this boy the same species. This guy was something different. And his giggle was everything. 

“You shouldn't wait around for people to approach you.” Now the first dude was at his side, leaning against the counter- and damn, those arms. Jaemin found himself staring for a long time. “We've got some guys that need your company.” 

It was either be stuck here, or go with the two attractive boys and see what the fuck they were on about. Maybe he just wanted to try it out, to see what it was like. Jaemin didn't know what he was about to get himself into. 

But it was fucking great when he found out. 

The two boys lead him up the stairs of this strangers house, taking him inside a dimly lit room where two other guys were, smoking weed.

Now, this wasn't what Jaemin planned. He would've just gone home since he didn't have a girlfriend to entertain anymore. But something about these lured him in. Like he wanted to be with the strangers to find out what they meant by company. 

And here he was kissing them. 

The first guy was needy, being the one that chatted him up in the first place. Constantly needed to be tackled and pinned down until there was no way he could struggle against Jaemin. He was messy, saliva running down their chins and the other's body was pressing up against Jaemin's. He's confused. 

The second guy was lean with black hair. He hadn't spoken to him yet, their lips were moving against each others hotly. Both knew exactly when to turn their heads and bite eachother's lips. And his groan sent something down Jaemin's spine. This isn't what he's used to. 

Next was the dude with amazing arms. This time Jaemin was pinned down, tongue gliding across his as he desperatly lifted his head up. His thighs bracketed Jaemin's hips and the pressure was good. So good. He wanted more. 

And the last guy was shy at first, smaller than Jaemin. He played with his blonde hair and felt his chest, until he became feisty and began biting and tugging on his lip. The fingers that was soothingly running through his hair was now tugging and pulling until Jaemin bared his long neck and grunted, teeth gritted. 

Jaemin didn't find himself thinking about Hina, his own girlfriend, at all. Nothing she'd ever done had compared to this. Since they're boys as well, Jaemin knew she wasn't right for him, could never satisfy him as much as these guys have. Fuck, he didn't even know their names. Jaemin just hopes that Hina doesn't mind, y'know, since she went home with some other guy too. 

Making out with a boy is much different. All the girls he kissed were soft, with glossy lips and dainty frames. These guys were sorta the opposite. They had stubble, rough fingers and big arms. Strong grip on anything. The bed, his hair, his clothes. And they were vocal as fuck. 

He didn't remember much after that. Jaemin didn't know he was drunk or passive high or whatever, but that was a nice change. Just a game. 

 

Yet, in the morning he's confused about why he's in a double bed with a bunch of half naked dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be really good but it sucks
> 
> not proof read either idk i just wanted to post this
> 
> wahwah


End file.
